Kaleido Star: Flying Dreams
by Shrilaraune
Summary: The Angel's time to shine is over. Her duty now? To love Ares, to nurture Hades. Apollo's flaming dance is naught but a dim ember and even Artemis' walk among the stars has ended. Succeeding such, can a mere mortal take up the Fool's errand? Shatter to fly?
1. Beneath the wing of Artemis

Author's Note: I do not own the canon characters of Kaleido Star though I do own, Kaori, Adrian, Stefan and Kate (Hopefully more to come!)

Chapter 1: An Amazing Beginning

_A little girl with long black hair and crimson eyes sits in the audience with her mother and father on either side. A grin graces her face as she watches the stage. Aladdin is the production. And the star? Princess Jasmine of course. The little girl giggles with astonished delight as Jasmine floats upwards performing a series of spiraling flips, the red and gold of her costume sizzling. "She's like a fire..." the girl murmurs aloud as Jasmine twirls in a manner similar to the Diabolo she had once mastered. And indeed Rosetta Passel was._

_Eleven Years later..._

"Look at him go.." Rosetta sighed as she sat back in her seat. Adrien Oswald flipped from bar to bar effortlessly. It was mind boggling really. He was just like his father. "There's nothing that I could teach him, Sora." A glowing Sora Nagenio smiled wistfully watching her son.

"He's just like Leon used to be. I can't seem to make him understand..that it's the audience he's performing for. Not anything else."

"Ahh...so he is a bit cocky." Rosetta said as if confirming a thought. Sora chuckled at this and glanced at her friend. In her mid twenties, Rosetta was stunning. But she had been waiting for a successor a long, long time. Maybe her Adrien would become just that.

"He needs to be surprised I think." Rosetta caught Soras' chestnut gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Surprised?" Sora nodded and looked up to her son once more.

"Surprised. He needs something–or someone to push him. Off the edge, on the edge..I'm not really sure where..but he needs a good shoving."

"Like you gave Leon?" Rosetta asked innocently. Sora turned bright red and scratched her head. "Well yes...but not _exactly_."

"Ohhh.. So he's still mommys' little boy..even at sixteen?" Sora nodded, a hint of a smile crossing her lips.

"I wonder what Leon would think at Adrien finding a lady friend. He'd probably think it's about time!"

"The unattainable type eh?"

"You don't know the half of it. Goodness how those girls cry...but..enough about Adrien..how have you been?" Rosetta took that opportunity to yawn.

"She's been working hard." came a voice. Sora turned and was pleasantly surprised to find Marion sporting a white sundress.

"Happy Birthday, Marion!" Sora exclaimed as she rose to embrace her.

"I'll say." Marion sighed. Sora rose an eyebrow and to explain Marion rose her left hand.

"Omigosh." sputtered Sora, returning her old antics. "He proposed?" Marion beamed, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

"He did. I _still_ can't believe it."

"Well believe it." Rosetta laughed. "Congratulations."

"Well I figured that I've had my time to shine on the stage." she murmured wistfully staring at the stage. "It's about time I settle down..though I don't think I could ever really abandon this place." Rosetta heaved a sigh of relief.

"That takes a load off. I was worried you would never come back after your honeymoon."

"Don't jump to conclusions. I just might not." Marion teased. The three women laughed together, catching up on old times until Adrien flipped down from the trapeze and graced them with his presence.

"The auditions are going to start soon. Rosetta, Marion, we should probably get going." Turning to his mother his face softened. "I'll see you later, okay mom?" Sora merely nodded, a motherly smile in her eyes.

Ken Robbins watched his daughter as she jumped around striking comedic posses.

"Oh Kate.." he sighed, laughter in his eyes.

"Mama!" cried the ten year old. Anna smiled as she passed through the curtain.

"Having fun, honey?" Kate giggled, nodding her head. "You're not jumping around too much are you?" Kate shook her head, proud that she had obeyed her mother. "Good girl!" Anna shouted softly as she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Now keep you're end of the bargain, Mama." with nothing more than an "Mmm?" Anna's face contorted into the funniest mask of confusion he had ever seen. He and Kate laughed outright, until Kate spotted Sora.

"Aunty Sora!" she shrieked. Anna let her go and Kate rushed to Sora jumping up to squeeze her.

"Katie! How are you!"

"I'm good!" Kate responded emphatically. Ken blew a kiss to Anna and Kate and waved in friendly to greeting to Sora before he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Kalos has him working day and night now." Anna sighed, running her fingers through her longish purple hair.

"I'll bet." Sora agreed quietly as she stroked Kates' blonde hair. "If he's going to take Kalos' place as head manager and partner up with Yuri, it's to be expected." Anna laughed.

"Since when were you the rational one?" Sora considered that question, stroking her chin.

"Since Adrien, I suppose." Anna smiled warmly, gazing upon the little girl that Sora held.

"Yeah. The same goes for me and this little one." she said as she mussed up Kates' hair. Anna glanced up at Sora.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm? Far from it!" Sora said in protest. "It's just..today's the auditions and...I feel like something special is going to happen. I'm not quite sure what..but I'm sure of it." Annas' gaze became more like that of an awestruck child. "A new star will be born today."

"Kaori Akibara." Adrien called out.

"Yes!" exclaimed a girl in the back. She rose quickly her long black ponytail bobbing as she did so. She was excited, Rosetta could tell. As she made her way up, with a wide grin, she decided to try somersaulting up and ended up on her bottom. The entire room roared with laughter and the girl sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of her head. Rosettas' heart warmed a bit as she laughed. This girl was already entertaining. The surrounding performers, realizing that the girl was clowning around, laughed with her rather than at her, though they themselves could not say why. The only one who remained silent was Adrien.

"Eh heh...sorry about that.." she whispered. Adriens' face remained deadpan as his steely cerulean eyes froze her where she stood. "You will perform the flaming diabolo maneuver on the trapeze." Adrien responded mechanically, referring to Rosettas' famous maneuver in the Aladdin production. The girl was suddenly nervous glancing at Rosetta and then Adrien. The room hushed, except for the murmurings of those surprised.

"That's impossible."

"Why would he make her do that?"

"No one else had to...

"Will you perform or will you go home, the choice is yours Miss. Kaori." Rosetta had half the mind to smack Adrien across the head, but when she saw the fire flicker in Kaoris' eyes she held back. This might be interesting.

"So you're asking me to perform the legendary flaming Diabolo, without any preparation, without even asking if I've seen the maneuver, right now?" Adrien raised an eyebrow, a not so kind smile crossing his lips.

"Is there a problem?" Kaori held his chilly gaze.

"I'll do it." A gasp swept across the room as Kaori walked right past a dumbstruck Adrien to the trapeze. She climbed up the ladder, shaking a little and once at the top she seemed to forget everything she knew. _I'll do it._ She thought bitterly. Closing her eyes, she recalled that day. The last time she had been with either of her parents. Before Mama had gone to Paris; before papa back to Nigeria. Rosetta still performed and the show was Aladdin. She was Jasmine and was stealing the show. _You're Jasmine now._ She thought to herself. _You are that ethereal flame._ And without another thought she ran forward, off the platform and into the air.

Rosetta watched terrified as the girl jumped off the landing. _Her eyes are closed! She'll never reach that bar!_ And Kaori did miss. Opening her eyes, Kaori flipped the lower half of her body backwards and caught the bar, setting it into a swinging motion. Comfortably swinging, she flipped off the bar and caught it in her hands, changing her position. And without hesitation she spun to the next bar. Rosettas' jaw dropped as she watched Kaori. And she kept wondering; _How is she going to get airborn?_ Her eyes refused to budge as Kaori spun and flipped and seemed to sparkle. _Like a spit fire..not quite burst into flame._ She watched as Kaori used the arch of one bar to shoot her self upwards. Her movements from then on were as wild and unpredictable as a May's demon spiral. Like a spark, she kept flickering around, not blazing but flashing. _It was a different sort of maneuver_, Rosetta realized impressed. _This girl has managed to take my move and make it her own..though she does need to make that flip a little tighter...and that twist could stand to be a bit snappier._ Without warning of any kind, Kaori plummeted, feet first to the net below and flipped off to the ground before Adrien. She landed with a bow, much to Rosettas' amusement and she watched as Adrien tried to quickly collect his thoughts.

"Alright then, Miss. Kaori. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he maundered, trying to sound as professional as possible. Rosetta could already tell that Adrien hated her.

"You mean I passed?" Kaori exclaimed.

"Well judging from Ms. Rosettas' face, you did a decent enough job to pass, for now." The threat in his voice was obvious but Kaori was oblivious as she bounced and hugged him tightly.

"Ohhh Thank you!" she shrieked. Then she proceeded to bounce away. Rosetta followed Kaori with her eyes. Maybe she could find out from Sara what her dorm assignment was to be.

The lunch room was already buzzing with news of the auditions and the daring "Miss. Kaori."

"She was pretty good." Rosetta answered honestly as those who surrounded her bombarded her with questions.

"But still an amateur." came a clear voice. The entire room hushed as Adrien made his entrance. His now glacier eyes scanned the room and not finding what he was looking for he sat down beside Rosetta.

"Didn't find her?" she asked, eyes closed in nonchalance as she pulled her spoon from between her lips. His gaze quickly flicked to her face.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I bet you can't wait to let her have a piece of your mind. To let her know just how much you dislike her." He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Perhaps."

"She was awfully cute too wasn't she?" Rosetta teased. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't pay attention to such things. I hardly remember what she looks like now."

"True..True..and isn't it interesting how she seemed to spark, even though she was wearing blue?" She asked in praise of Kaori, clearly comparing her skills to his own.

"She was wearing red." Adrien defended snappily. Then with a blink he realized his blunder as Rosetta faced him with a grin.

"I was only teasing, Adrien." she said dryly, "No need to be..jumpy."

"Are you suggesting that I feel threatened by that little.._girl_?" Adrien knew Rosetta well enough to know that was exactly what she was suggesting. Rosetta, however, said nothing and returned to eating her stew, opting to change the subject. The change was welcome and in what seemed minutes a couple of hours had passed. Rosetta looked around a tad perplexed. Kaori hadn't come in for dinner yet and the kitchen closed in an hour. As if to answer her thoughts, a girl backed out of the kitchen front door, tray in hand. Her back to the rest of the room she placed the tray down and stretched a little. She performed a series of flips, eyes closed, and nodded herself as she picked up the tray again.

"I still need to be a little fas– her words were cut off by the sight before her. The entire cafeteria was full, contrary to her prior belief and had fallen deathly silent as she did her little maneuver. Kaori gulped a little and laughed hesitantly. "I thought that the cafeteria would be empty by now..." The entire room erupted in laughter, save Adrien and Rosetta. Kaori responded with a sheepish smile, a flush rising in her cheeks. Rosetta put a finger to her chin. _Where had Kaori been this entire time? And what was with the impromptu practice?_

"Only an amateur would show off so blatantly and then cover it up so badly." Adrien said loudly. Kaori blinked and caught his gaze, as if seeing him for the first time. There was confusion in her eyes, and something like hurt, but not quite. Pleased, a smile reached his lips. Standing he turned in his tray and swept past her out of the room. The cafeteria had grown silent once again. Rosetta rolled her eyes. It was like Sora and Leon all over again. Except, she realized as she watched Kaori, that this girl was yet to prove her worth to herself. Kaori, shaking a little and looking down at her food, suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore. She dropped her tray on a nearby counter and fled. Rosetta rose as did Marion who sat a little ways off. The two made eye contact and left the room together.

Kaori was nowhere to be found. Marion, as her dorm advisor, was worried, and Rosetta had to admit, so was she. They entered the auditorium and stopped short. There she was, on the trapeze.._had she been hiding when we last came in?_ The two sat slowly, watching her as she floated only to flick her body about in a twist, listless and without direction. Something like pity tugged at Rosetta as she watched Kaori. She spiraled, flipped and jumped, desperately. Striving, pushing, and getting no where. Carelessly she spiraled through the air and reached out for a bar, a bar that wasn't there. With her heart in her throat, Rosetta watched as Kaori plummeted to the net far below with a loud grunt. In the silence that followed the girl let out a little wail.

"Why, Why–damnit why?" she hissed. Rosetta furrowed her brow as Kaoris' tears spilled over. She knew very well the place that Kaori was in now. It had been the same way with her when she had first tired to learn the trapeze. Rosetta watched Kaori shudder and retracted that statement. _At least I had diabolo...she only has the stage. And she isn't trying to learn..she blindly throwing herself against a wall, struggling to better herself; but she has no idea how. She doesn't have a Sora or a May like I did._ Her thoughts froze as she heard a voice singing. Realizing it was Kaori she leaned in, interested.

_You are like the fast wind_

_That sweeps across the surface of the ocean_

_and all the dreams you have are always taken care of_

_by infinite rays of the sun_

_And now as I see you_

_You're back is turned to me but you are reaching_

_Pointing towards the future_

_both your wings are broken_

_so why do you hide your pain?_

_Softly let me wipe away your tears_

_and Softly let me hold you in my arms and_

_Softly let me comfort you_

_because I want to see you in your glory _

_I'll give you, I'll give you_

_If you choose to lay your head down _

_then the dreams that you dream will live on_

_I'll give you. I'll give you_

_If you have a heart that's true now then your love will return back to you_

_I'll give you my love Lullaby_ (Magic Knight Rayearth theme)

"Kaa-san." she sighed. "You were right." Marion furrowed her brow and stood.

"You there." she called. Kaori quickly blinked her tears away, an art– Rosetta was sure– she was an expert at, and turned her head with a smile.

"Oh! Marion, hello there!" Marion frowned a little.

"Don't hello there me! Get down here!" Kaori, pretending to be confused scratched the back of her head. Soon enough, though, it became apparent that she wasn't fooling anyone. So, reluctantly, she slid off the net and approached the two women.

"Yes..?" she mumbled like a forlorn child.

"Either shape up or ship out, Kaori, what exactly was that horrid performance you just gave?" Kaori blinked.

"Wha–

"You heard me. Hor-rid per-for-man-ce. " she said as if spelling it out. Kaori opened her mouth to speak but Marion continued as if she hadn't seen. "That wasn't even worth being called a practice for the level of skill I expected from you." Rosetta smiled secretly despite herself. Marion was every bit the diva Layla had been–albeit slightly more adorable. Kaori nodded, a sad smile coming to her lips.

"I know–

"Now don't give me that! I won't have you feeling sorry for yourself–not on this stage. We here–

"What Marion means to say is," began Rosetta, interrupting for Kaori's sake, "banging your head against a wall is not going to strengthen you any." a pregnant pause ensued and Rosetta continued once again. "Tell me, Kaori, what is your dream?" Kaori stood there and pulled out the hair tie that held her ponytail. Her black hair fell to the small of her back, the intensity of color reminding her very much of Adrien's longish silver hair. With a shiver she held her arms together and her eyes took on a dreamy quality.

"I want the kind of applause that'll make my whole body tremble. That'll send pins and needles up my spine. I want the audience to be so overjoyed that they're brought to tears...I want..I couldn't tell you in words..." she sighed. "But..I want a connection...as if we're all being changed simultaneously by the performance. I– she stopped short, frustrated her words weren't coming out as eloquently as she had hoped. "Overwhelming, Beautiful and heart come to mind when I think of my dream...but that's about as clear as I can get with out rambling." she chuckled. Rosetta regarded the girl seriously, a warm feeling she had long forgotten resurfacing. This was the feeling–the one from first time she had seen Sora perform. So then why was it that she didn't get that feeling from watching Kaori perform and yet she got it by simply hearing her speak? Kaori blushed and backed away from the two. "I guess that sounds really corny...and kind of weird, right?" Her laughter was uneasy and Rosetta realized she had fallen silent.

"You want to be a true Kaleido Star." she breathed. Marion glanced at Rosetta and then at Kaori, the full impact of what had just been said settling in. And Kaori's eyes widened as her dreams landed before her and took tangible form. She had a clear dream now.

"I...I want to be a true Kaleido Star..."

Marion smiled. "Now say it with more feeling!"

"I..I want to be a Kaleido Star!"

"Louder!"

"I–I want to be a Kaleido Star!"

"With more confidence."

"I want to be a Kaleido Sta–No..." The enthusiasm was cut off as Marion regarded Kaori confused. "No..I'm going to _be_ a true Kaleido Star!" Marion laughed delighted and clapped her hands together. Rosetta sat back in her seat, unsure of what she had just done. Whatever it was, fate was in motion and she no longer had any control. _But atleast..._ she thought as she regarded the two, _I can join them for the ride._

"Now I want you to get up on that trapeze and, shouting at the top of your lungs, perform for me!" Determined Kaori sprinted to the ladder and shimmied up it as quickly as she could.

"I'M." she began once she reached the top, "GOING." she said once she leaped off, "TO BE." she grunted as she caught the bar, "A KALEIDO STAR!"

"That's the spirit!" Marion cried up at her. A swell of pride overcame Rosetta as she watched Kaori take command of that trapeze. Her movements ranged from graceful to wild–but all were beautiful and all filled her with excitement, as if she couldn't wait to see what Kaori would do next.

"Well I must say this is a pleasant surprise." Kaori jolted to a stop mid swing and glanced down at the young man that had spoken.

"Stefan!" she shrieked. Without a second thought she dropped to the net, ignored the breath being knocked out of her, and bounded off the net onto Stefan Killian. He caught her with a laugh and spun her around wondering all the while why he was surprised. This was Kaori after all. Her greetings were always energetic.

"Missed you in Japan."came his muffled greeting into her hair. Her arms remained around his neck as she sighed, a huge burden lifted.

"Took your advice.."

"Does that make it my fault?" he asked in amused innocence. She nodded but said nothing. Marion gave Rosetta a look

"Alright love birds!" she called loudly. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a very important practice going on here!" Kaori sprung off Stefan, her face crimson but annoyed.

"ARE YOU JOKING?" Marion tilted her head; Rosetta lifted an eye brow.

"Uh.." Marion began for one brief, ungraceful, moment.

"Stefan is my BEST friend. We do not think of each other in that way AT all!" Stefan shrugged, the spitting image of his mother in his nonchalance. His emerald eyes glimmered as he scratched as his well groomed blonde hair.

"Those where the terms we became friends under." he chuckled.

"You speak of it as if there were a contract." Marion laughed uneasily. Kaori blinked and held out a sheet of paper.

"I always keep this on me...

"ANYWAY!" Marion interrupted. "Back to training with you!" Rosetta watched the group, bitting her lip. _Is this how you felt Kalos? Watching Sora train me?_

"Get up there, Kaori. I want the heart that you speak with and the heart you perform with to become one. Can you do that?" she asked seriously a challenge in her voice. Kaori's eyes widened as she exhaled sharply.

"The heart that I speak with...and the heart I perform with..?" she glanced quickly at Marion for help until Rosetta snapped at her.

"No one is going to help you with this! This is something you have to commit to doing on your own! Now are you in or are you out?" Kaori's gulp echoed in the silence.

"I'll–I'll do my best!"

"That's _not_ an answer!" Kaori snapped her eyes shut, searching for the right answer.

"God, girl! This isn't some test! Will you or will you not do all it takes to become a Kaleido Star, yes or no? And don't' give me your best because that's not enough!" Marion took hold of Rosetta's arm to calm her, an attempt that was ignored.

"I-I.." shaking her head, Kaori swallowed hard and regarded Rosetta closely. This was Rosetta Passel, the legendary Flame of the Kaleido stage. A true Kaleido star. And before her? Sora Naegino, the Angel. Could she be so presumptuous? Could she shatter the glass ceiling that had held her down for so long and fly into this pantheon that was just beginning to manifest?

"I'll do it." Rosetta's heart beat picked up a few RPM's. Having already given up on the girl she had turned to leave.

"What did you–

"I'm not saying so because I know I'll succeed. Where would the fun in that be?"

"Oh Kaori..." sighed Marion.

"I'm saying so because I _don't_ know. My path is as hidden from you as yours or even Mrs. Sora's must have been. It is not my place now to trifle with gods...but I can promise you this..." Rosetta turned to face the young girl in full, hanging on her every word.

"The title of Kaleido star is at the end of that path, that much is clear. And no matter what I encounter on that bleary path I will reach that point no matter what...even if it kills me." Rosetta let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. "You must promise me one thing though..Miss. Passel."

"Yes...?" she replied hesitantly.

"If I ever stray beyond the point of return...you must promise to end me. Crush me, whatever it takes." Rosetta nodded gravely.

"Now all you have to do is make sure I never have to do that." she replied with a relieved smile.

Stefan had excused himself before hand and lay in wait against a wall in the shadows.

_Be careful, Kaori.._. Stefan thought with a slight crinkling of his forehead, _What Rosetta sees as your dream and what you see as your dream can be two very different things_.

I'm not entirely sure I should continue this story (though I do enjoy writing it!) Please Review with your opinions! Thanks in advance.


	2. The Emergence of Mnemosyne

Chapter 2: An Amazing New Friend

Kaori awoke sore and grumpy. She had been a little too over enthusiastic the night before–and where the hell had Stefan gone? With what she would have liked to call a graceful sortie–which was really nothing more than a slouching out of bed, she arose, grumbling all the while. Kaori would be the first to tell you she wasn't a morning person, and personally she was a severe skeptic of the whole "early to rise" epithet.

"Alright! Rise and shine girls!" called a too cheery Sara

"Pfft! An oxymoron onto itself. 'Rise and shine'? Spare me. I'd like to see you rise and shine you delusional nutjob–you want shine? I'll give you shine!" and so went her ramblings until a mug of coffee lay safely nestled between the palms of her hands. Something of a goofy smile graced her face as she sat in the cafeteria, humming to herself. And all the while people passed her by murmuring, "Oh that must be Miss. Kaori." or "There she is!" Like a glutton she sucked and sucked at her ever growing pool of praise, her ego exponentially growing in size, until–

"Well if it isn't my favorite amateur."– it popped. Kaori could only watch as her inflated pride deflated with all the grace of a whoopee cushion. Nonetheless she slowly opened her crimson eyes and slid them towards her aggressor.

"Oh. If it isn't you." she responded with mock enthusiasm once she beheld Adrian. The emphatic "you", he realized, implied that she would not even deign to design a clever or insulting name. Indignant, he stalked away. Satisfied, Kaori sat back in her seat. _If mister "true death god" wants to mince words with me,_ she thought, _then bring it on! I'll pulverize him into next week! _An instructor entered the room then, as he only did for the first day, and called the students to attention.

"Listen up, _children_," he began snidely. "The next week will be the most painful of your life, and the three after that? Even worse! This training is not for the faint of heart! If you have any second thoughts I suggest you drop out now." The room bristled and sure enough tiny murmurings began to spark all over the room. Adrian stood from his place at the center table and flicked his sliver hair out of his eyes.

"You may be wondering why I have been among you recently, especially after the auditions yesterday. Contrary to the popular rumor I am not scouting talent for the next show, nor do any of you interest me enough to encourage such an honor. What I have been doing is assessing your skill and desire to be here. Those of you that I call will continue to train with Mr. Chaos. Those of you I don't? Well, you'll have to leave, I'm afraid."

The cafeteria was in an uproar.

"What?"

"You can't do that?"

"That wasn't in the contract!"

"You're kidding!" In response he simply closed his azure eyes with a smug smile until there was silence once more.

"Are you quite ready now?" he let the rhetorical question hang in the air a moment and then began to read names alphabetically off his list.

"Elana Aiken." a little ways off Kaori heard a tiny squeal. "Alexander Akane." As the young man a few tables away heaved a sigh of relief, she watched Adrian unblinking, as if that alone would will her name onto his list. She had a sinking suspicion, however, that foul play was at work here. "Opal Allen." Kaori worked a bitter smile unto her face; So he hadn't called her name after all. She opened her mouth to sigh, defeated–he held the keys now anyway– until she caught him watching her. He didn't look away, as she thought he might, but very slowly allowed his lips to form a cheeky smirk. "I have control now." or "there's nothing you can do about it."it said to her. And with every glance he gave her she became more and more sure: Her name was on that list. Adrian, however, was choosing to ignore that little detail. Slowly but surely little niggling pricks of anger nagged at her till she roared in thought: _That little bitch. _At this point she was so sure of his plan that, to avoid calling out and disgracing herself, she gave him a belligerent death glare, staring long and hard, pouring everything, Adrian's "amateur" line at dinner, Stefan disappearing, having to get up this morning—everything into that stare.

His glances came less frequently until they became nothing more than darting looks._ She isn't ready for the stage._ He thought adamantly. Catching a glimpse of her ill tempered scowl, he averted his gaze. _Or is it that the stage isn't ready for her?_ murmured an amused voice in his head. He exhaled sharply, putting a dramatic hand to his forehead and let out a riled "hmph." _I don't' want her here._ he thought darkly as he matched her glower. _But part of you wants to see what she can really do._ replied that same voice. Adrian took that moment to close his eyes, taking a deep long breath. He split them open to find her, of course, and a tiny glinting figure floating just over her shoulder. Waving olive hair, crimson eyes and half a mask; the Spirit of the Stage. Immediately a bitter jealousy filled him. _Has he chosen her? _Regarding her angrily, he caught her vicious glare. _She's still upset with me I see... If she knew the stage had chosen her...the spirit had chosen her she wouldn't have anything to worry about would she...? _Shaking his head he smirked. She probably couldn't even see him, which only further proved his point: She wasn't ready for the stage and she would never be, not while this was merely a hobby or naive dream for her. This had to be her _life_ and being a star, even being on the stage involved more than just performing: It was intricately and intrinsically connected to the cosmos, to the ethereal and to the various spirits that ruled there. His mother had understood that. And that was what had made her a great star–what would make him a great star. Anger checked by that thought he opened his mind to the sprit. _Why is it that I can see you...and yet you never speak to me?_ The Spirit's gaze was disinterested, though as he tilted his head toward the girl a small smile crept across his face. _I don't want her here _he thought in pretentious warning. The Spirit's smile twitched out of existence and in a splash of sparkles he floated before Adrian.

"But_ I _do." he murmured coldly. "And whether you will it or not she will have this stage." Adrian swallowed hard, cold denial seeping into his eyes. The Spirit floated there, as if sizing him up before responding. "Do tell me, Hades," he began with a smugly bemused tone, cryptically disappearing into a mass of shine "Will you make an enemy of me? The Spirit of the Stage?" Adrian watched the spirit vanish, staring hard at the spot he had just been floating in, and bit back his pride. In the end the Spirit owned the stage and his warning had been more than clear. If he dared act against the Spirits' wishes...he would not even think on the matter. Blinking to remove his focus from the spiritual realm he was confronted by an immediate problem: Kaori

"I suppose congratulations are in order, Miss. Akibara." Adrian chuckled grudgingly.

"Oh?" Kaori replied callously.

"Yes, you passed my final test for you." Inquisitive mumblings traversed the cafeteria until Kaori stood, sending her chair flying back with an awful screech. Arms crossed, she kicked her legs over the table and landed on the opposite side, her stride unbroken as she cooly sped towards him. Her crimson eyes burned as she narrowed her eyes up at him. Without any warning, she flicked the list out of his hand, between her thumb and forefinger, and skimmed the first few names. _3. Kaori Akibara_. she read mentally. Catching his affected gaze she returned his chuckle.

"Just as I thought." she said with a smile reminiscent of their first meeting; cold–challenging. Without another word she released the sheet and let it flutter to the ground, halfway out of the room by the time it landed with a whispery "clack".

_You smirk down at me, hiding behind that glass ceiling, Death God. Enjoy your stay for now because when I shatter it...I'll send you flying back down to Tartarus where you belong._

From far off, Fool watched.

"She will dethrone you, Hades. That much I will see to. But in doing so she will fall herself, hesitantly taking the three pomegranate seeds of vengeance you offer. And so enter godom. She will shatter and fall...unless Demeter holds and releases her...then..then she will fly...and restore the natural order that Angel so unwittingly disturbed." He watched her leave the room and frowned a bit. "I see Persephone in her future...if she manages the shattering...but something else lingers...something even I cannot see." Slowly allowing his gaze to travel to Adrian he sighed and called to him. "Fall not in vain, Hades. Learn and rise... then you will truly be the God of Death; a king of shades. I _will_ come to you then."

_A few hours later..._

"Adrian chose you fifty–fifty out of four hundred. Feel honored." Mr. Chaos told his students. A hum of agreement rose amongst the group. "Now! Pair up! The person you choose will remain your partner for the next four weeks. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Kaori gulped, despite the confident reply she clamored with the group. She didn't know anyone, after all. In the end a young man choose her.

"I know if I partner up with you that I'm sure to make it to the finals!" he confided in a whisper.

"Uhh..sure.." she tittered hesitantly. _Is that a complement?_ she wondered. _Feels more like he's using me..__I'm not sure I like that. _Once the pairs were decided he gave the fifty young men and women two drills to perfect by the time he returned; they had three hours.

"Well, shall we?" Caleb offered with a smile. With a shrug she began, reaching for the thick rope hanging from the ceiling nearby. She swung up and pulled herself up a few feet, her arms already getting tired.

"This is harder than it looks.." she called down to him with a wince.

"Please." he laughed haughtily. "Tired already?" She allowed herself one eyebrow twitch before, miffed, she released the rope and fell the five feet she had climbed. She landed effortlessly and handed him the rope.

"Why don't you try then?" Cal took the rope smugly and began his assent. He reached the six foot mark before he had to fall back down.

"You were right..." he coughed between huffs and puffs. Kaori crossed her arms in mild approval of his pseudo-apology and smiled. Just then a loud crash distracted her.

"What are you doing?" screamed a red headed girl. On the ground, obviously in pain, sat another.

"Look at her." managed Caleb. "She's enormous." he continued as if telling some shared joke. The red headed girl smiled wickedly.

"What's the matter porky, can't handle a little exercise?" The entire room erupted with laughter. Kaori furrowed her brow. The girl that sat there looked about her age. She had beautiful dark skin and long black hair. Golden eyes searched the room for a kind face and when Kaori took in her gorgeous curvy figure she felt anger burn in her. Even if she was a little larger than most of the girls in the room she was bigger in all the right places. These people were all crazy.

"Stop it." she began quietly. Still the laughter continued. "I said STOP IT." A hush fell over the crowd and Kaori found herself stomping towards the two. She stopped before the red head, eyeing her thoroughly, and then proceeded to slap her. "I don't know whether you're crazy, jealous or both, but stop it. Stop it now."

"What do you know? She's so clumsy she'll ruin my chances! She couldn't even get three feet off the ground!" Low snickers followed this. Without a word Kaori walked past her and knelt by the girl on the ground, offering a hand.

"My name's Kaori...and you?" The girl timidly glanced around, shifting the raven hair that pooled at the ground behind her.

"Opal..." her tiny voice admitted. Kaori tilted her head in a smile, which Opal returned, albeit diffidently.

"I'd like to see you get three feet up that rope." She called back to the red headed girl.

"Are you seri–

"Go ahead. Try it." Kaori watched out of the corner of her eye as the girl rose only to fall shortly thereafter, panting.

"What the hell?"

"This training space is placed at a strategic tilt. It makes you feel like you weigh twice as much doesn't it?" The crowd began to murmur amongst itself.

"I think she's right." Kaori heard one man exclaim.

"You claim Opal here is clumsy because she couldn't pull her self above the three foot mark...and yet it seems that you yourself have failed to even reach that point." The low murmurs became even lower giggles and the red head girl could only glance around, shame plain on her face.

"There will be no laughing here!" Kaori snapped. Hushed silence took them once again. "We're professionals! Not monsters and little children." She watched some shoulders droop, pacified. _That hit a nerve._ "In the end a troops' weakness isn't in it's least talented performer, but in the member with the worst character–it's that person that pulls the company down because they are incapable of performing with their whole heart." With a smile she regarded the group. "So let's none of us be that weakest link, okay?" she offered as she bounced to a stand. "Mr. Chaos won't know what to do with us!" One by one smiles began to appear.

"Miss. Kaori is right!" Elana, the first one to be read off Adrian's list, shouted. And like busy bees, they were off. Elated, Kaori made her way back to her station

"Ahh..that is...Miss. Kaori?" Turning, Kaori found none other than Opal and responded with a very intelligent,

"Eh?" Opal glanced around the room, shifting her incredible black locks.

"I..I know it's against the rules but...do you think...would you mind...being my partner?" Kaori regarded her with a confused smile.

"But..why?" The beautiful girl diverted her eyes to the ground in response.

"Well...you see...This may be selfish of me...but I work better with people I can respect..." she began. Clearing her throat she straightened her back. "And I cannot respect someone who does not respect me...who disrespects me even once." Her eyes burned like burnished gold and with a surprised blink Kaori saw her hands clench and unclench.

"Wow...uh...well...gosh..." Opal's light, astounded laugh set Kaori at ease.

"I'm sorry if I startled you...it's just that I-

"No apology required. I was just amazed at how...un-meek you are all of a sudden." Opal listened with a puzzled arch of her eyebrow and glanced away embarrassed.

"Oh! Well...that..you see...I can't be comfortable in an environment I find destructive...that's just the way I am." she replied with an honest smile. Kaori nodded understanding.

"Well..we don't have all day, do we? Two techniques! Whew, it's be close but-

"Don't worry!" Opal interrupted. "I won't let us fail." Kaori let our a whistle, finding it hard not to admire her.

"Alright then–Hey you." she called to the red head. "Do you mind if I partner up with Opal?" The red head shrugged.

"Whatever." As the girl briskly stomped over to Caleb, Kaori found herself mouthing 'whatever' and making the most heinous face she could behind the girls' back, finishing it off with a finger in her mouth. Opal giggled slightly, though her eyebrow expressed a mild disapproval.

"What?" exclaimed Caleb. "Ka–

"But nothing, Caleb. I already agreed." The young man's mouth hung open, to which Kaori could only respond by turning away.

"Alright!" Opal declared. "Let's start!"

Really guys, thanks for reading. I still don't have any reviews but I hope that will change as I get further into the story. I do have a part of the next chapter written...so if I get some reviews I might post an early teaser...maybe! So please review! That's all for now.


	3. Demeter and Mnemosyne: clash of the gods

Chapter 3: Together! The Amazing Dynamic Duo

"Okay, kiddies. Let's see what you have for me." Mr. Chaos' gaze was disinterested as he walked from group to group. That made Kaori nervous. Thus far, each of the groups had near perfect performances...what could he be–

"Allen and Akibara? That's not a match I had expected. Very well, 'wow' me." Kaori sucked in a deep breath at that.

"Yes, sir!" she and Opal called simultaneously. As the two turned to the rope Opal took Kaori's hand.

"Breathe. Relax. Everything will be fine." Finding Opal's gaze Kaori nodded, determined and reached for the rope. "Oh and Kaori?"

"Hmm?"

"While we're at it...why don't we..improvise a little?" Kaori felt her stomach drop.

"A-Are you sure you can–

"Don't worry about me...just do your thing."

"Ladies...we don't have all day." Chaos reprimanded meanly. The two girls gazed at each other a moment more, and then with reassuredness began." Kaori reached for the rope just as Opal crouched low to the ground with all the finesse of a cat.

"Now!" Kaori cried. Supported only by her arms she flipped herself around so that she was upside down. Opal–a split second later–flew. Six feet above the ground Kaori caught Opals' hand and sent her flying further–a stunt that sent her zinging around the rope as it spun. The rope was simultaneously set into a swing like motion– much to Mr. Chaos' horror. Meanwhile Opal floated down, her hair in the semblance of a halo. Kaori, still spinning around rope–almost horizontal– came swinging back and caught Opal's feet, sending the two of them into a horizontal spin around the rope as it swung. Mr. Chaos caught his breath at that–relieved– and watched as Opal grabbed a hold of the rope, in a position above Kaori. The two then proceeded to flip down the rope, as it's swing slowed, each with one foot firmly crushed against the rope and the other planted against her partner's ankle. Kaori landed with a roll, striking a final, slightly comedic, pose on her knee. Opal flipped off the rope into a standing position just behind Kaori–her back to partner. She flicked her head to the side, looking over her shoulder, so that she was also facing , and crossed her arms as she shifted her weight on to one leg. The two girls rose an eyebrow each, waiting for their evaluation. From somewhere in the auditorium a student let out a, "Wow?"breaking the silence.

"They even managed to use the drills he gave us!" one girl marveled.

"Didn't they have less time too?" averred another. The two in question degenerated into a fit of giggles as they turned to each other with wide eyed excitement.

"You did it!" Kaori squealed under her breath. Opal's grin could no longer be contained and she let out a beaming smile.

"_We_ did it." At a clearing of his throat the two girls straightened to face Mr. Chaos properly. They were easier to read than books. Their faces practically screamed, "Did he like us?" He studied each girl for a moment and then closed his eyes in a sigh.

"Though I hate to say it...and I really hate to say it...Bravo, girls. Well done."

"Yes!" hissed Kaori with a pump of her arm. Opal let out a relieved gasp and subsequently sunk to the floor.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is the kind of a risk I want you to take in my class!" Mr. Chaos called over the applause. "That...that took, guts." In response Kaori danced an absurd little dance and Opal's face gleamed as she let out a musical laugh from her place on the ground. Chaos watched the two his mind working. _Her resume showed no adeptness in acrobatics...nor did her audition. So then why? _He regarded Opal strangely, as a puzzle to be figured out. _Ah and the Akibara girl. She'll go places with that enthusiasm...but will she make it to the top?_ He shook his head. The road to the top was a twisting dirty path. It was petty and more often than not you were backstabbed. That wasn't the place for those two. But if that was the case...did these girls have any place on the Kaleido Stage? As Kaori swept Opal off her feet and pulled her into the little dance party he had to smile. If there was no place at the top for Kaori he was sure she would carve out her own. Opal on the other hand had truly surprised him and he had no idea what she would do next. _That's part of the reason I love this job._ With a mean sort of smile he folded his arms across his chest. _I think I've taken a liking to these girls and because of that I'm going to make their lives hell._

_Five laps around the Kaleido Stage building later..._

"What the hell was that?" Kaori wheezed out, on her knees. Opal knelt hunched over and managed to sputter out a,

"Well...we ran five laps around–

"I know, I know! But what the hell? We have a ground breaking performance and he makes us run laps?" Opal let out a weary laugh despite herself and rose her arms above her head to ease her breathing. "And what's with the ten pound weights!" With a vindictive snarl Kaori ripped off the heavy slab that had been velcroed around her waist. "I can breathe!" Kaori cried out melodramatically. Opal huffed another laugh and found herself too worn out to even remove the weighted band.

"How do you have...so much energy?" Kaori crawled to her friend and pulled off the weight. She watched Opal collapse onto her back to take heaping gulps of air.

"Are you kidding?"

"You know I'm not." she chuckled in reply. The two lay silent there in the afternoon sun.

"Well...I guess this is just the way I am. Full of drama, you know?" Opal nodded vigorously, still catching her breath.

"I wonder..." she began once breathing normally, "If he'll make us run more tomorrow?"

"You'd better believe it!" came Mr. Chaos' booming voice. Kaori's heart stopped as her eyes wandered up to the middle aged man that stood over them. He was somewhat slight in build with greying black hair and a goatee. His swarthy skin was marred with frown lines and his forehead was creased by the perpetual expression of disapproval on his face. That however did not change the fact that he _sounded_ like a burly football coach.

"How wonderful..." Kaori muttered with mock enthusiasm.

"I sure hope so. After all we'll be adding five laps a day from now on." Streams of tears gushed out of Kaori's eyes as she deflated into an incoherent jumble of whining appeals. "Very funny Akibara. Now to lunch with you two. The cafeteria is going to close soon." He watched Kaori stand, do a double take, and then disappear._ For all her huffing and puffing_, he thought with a laugh,_ she sure ran quick at the mention of food_. Opal on the other hand stood slowly and stretched out thoroughly. He watched only a moment with approval before he turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "You'd better get going too." She stopped mid stretch using only her back muscles to hold the upper half of her body in place as she glanced at him. In response Chaos walked away, as a firm reminder of his suggestion earlier. His last wavering thought on the girl before his mind switched on to more important matter was, "What is that girl made of?"

Kaori sat, already sore, flopped out on the cafeteria table.

"Aeeehh..." she wailed quietly. "Itai..." She took deep breaths and silently begged the room to stop spinning. _I'll get up more slowly! I'll stretch next time–anything! Just...stop spinning..._Opal appeared a moment later with two trays. Sitting across from Kaori she placed a tray before her. With a bemused sigh she sat forward and rested her chin in the palm of her upright hand.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Force stretch me when dinner is over?"

Opal giggled, surprised. "Lunch?"

"Same thing...sorta." Kaori mumbled dazedly.

"Open your mouth." Kaori did so, unthinking, and sputtered a cold splash later,

"What the–what is this?"

"Felt good didn't it?" Kaori blinked, realizing she had already swallowed whatever it was Opal had squirted in her mouth.

"..yea..." she answered unsure at first.

"It's an energy drink of my own design. I first whipped it up a few years ago and it works wonders!"

Kaori furrowed her brow contemplatively, but as she felt tense and spasming muscles cool she immediately sat up and snatched the bottle away.

"Wow Opal..." she sighed rubbing the cold bottle against the side of her face. "Amaaaazing..." she slurred. Opal let out something that could have been an amused snort–if it hadn't sounded so cute. Kaori blinked at that, not sure what to make of it. She took another swig of the drink and within minutes really did start to feel better. "I wish–

"Stefan were here?" asked a voice from behind her. Heavy lidded, Kaori's gaze swept the room until her eyes fell upon Stefan' s tragically handsome frame.

"Oh. It's you." Stefan allowed a mock pout to fall over his face.

"You wound me, dear."

"Uh huh."

"No really, you do!" he insisted in the same simpering tone.

"Riiight.."

"Honestly, Kaori–how _did_ you do, by the way?"

"Oh I passed with flying colors! And more than a little bit of that was due to her."

"Hmm? Oh, You're just being modest."

"You know what Stefan, sometimes I can't tell if your really cool or just some weird fop."

"Well that was random."

"But it's true!" Opal lowered her chin to the table, and watched the exchange with slight interest. She was, however, more interested in what was on her plate, than the young man who seemed to loom over Kaori. Her honey gaze continued to drift back to the steaming white rice and red chicken curry on her plate, an oddity that Stefan picked up on.

"And who, may I ask, is your charming friend?" he drawled, leaning slightly toward her with one palm flat on the table. Opal blinked and offered a sheepish smile.

"Opal Allen, it's a pleasure Mr...

"Killian, Stefan Killian." A flicker of recognition lit her eyes.

"Ah! Mr. Killian! I'm a great fan of you wire work!" It was Kaori's turn to blink.

"Um...Opal..? Stefan is a trapeze artist..." A clear, steady gaze found Kaori's.

"Well he is now." Kaori tilted her head at Stefan inquisitively.

"I didn't realize that you did–

"A long time ago." Stefan uncharacteristically interrupted. Somewhere inside, though, clockwork was whizzing. _Who is she?_

"Mr. Killian? Mr. Killian?"

_That she would know of my high wire days..._

"Earth to Stefan!" Kaori called loudly. Stefan gave a start and with a shake of his head was back.

"Sorry just...old memories." Opal creased her brow oddly at that, but ultimately said nothing. Picking up her spoon, she dismissed him with a smile, and began to eat, after uttering some silent prayer. Kaori couldn't help but smile, Stefan wasn't used be being ignored. Stefan, on the other hand, walked silently away, after an absent wave to Kaori.

"Maybe you should apologize..." Kaori giggled, once he was gone.

"Hmm? What for?" Opal asked in between bites. Kaori giggles entered the realm of the maniacal.

"I think you hurt his ity bity EGO!" The confusion on Opal's face was priceless.

"Bu-bu-but!" she sputtered

"I'll hear nothing more of it!" Kaori chortled. "After dinner, you'll go apologize."

"But–

"Alone." Kaori let the word hang creepily in the air with a leering grin. Opal swallowed her words at that and bit her lip, nodding frantically. There was no use arguing.

Stefan watched the hours slip by sitting in a dark corner on the stage. He hid his eyes with the bangs of his longish hair and sat hunched over, as if wounded.

"I hadn't counted on her making friends." He murmured darkly to the air. No response. Glancing at the light that seemed to flit into the room in stray waifs and beams the frightening, almost mad gleam in his eyes became clearly visible. "I suppose I'll just have to unmake them for you, my pet." he sighed into the darkness.

"I wonder what you could mean by that." Gleaming jade eyes flickered down to behold, Adrian.

"Ah. You again. Whatever could you want, _boy_." he added nastily. Adrian shrugged of the jab.

"You're sick, you know that? If your mother knew–

"Mother this and mother that, don't you have quite the complex." Adrian bristled at that. "Oooh, touchy ground?"

"Layla would have an epileptic fit if she knew you were back at Kaleido stage. How'd you escape her in France?"

"If you must know, I escaped to this little mud pile of an island–

"_Japan?_" The jabs at his mother were really getting old.

"And met a little seedling of a goddess. From there, things were easy."

"_Her_."

"Ah so you _have_ met her, my little Persephone."

"You probably filled her head with dreams of being the next big thing–

"Oh no, you mistake me. The dreams were already there, in fact they had taken flight. I simply had some fun with her and when I left we made some meaningless promise to meet back in Kyoto. I sent her niggling little hints in the form of anonymous Kaledio Stage deadline reminders to get her on her way and instead of heading back to meet her in Kyoto, like my dear old mother believes, I came here."

"You sound suspiciously like the villain revealing his master plan before the final curtain."

"Oh?"

"They always lose too."

"Excuse me?" Both men blinked and turned in the direction of the voice.

"You are?" Adrian asked with an arrogant toss of his head.

"Opal Allen." Stefan replied in cryptic amusement. Opal glanced around, slightly confused. Upon finding Stefan high up on the stage, she tilted her head in greeting.

"I'm flattered that you would remember my name, Mr. Killian." Adrian glanced between the two before taking a few steps back. He shot Opal a look that clearly said she was interrupting and folded his arms, but she paid him no heed and smiled up at Stefan.

"I came to apologize for earlier." she called up to him. Stefan's eyes narrowed at that. He flipped down from his place some twenty feet above the net and with an elegant leap off the net, landed a little ways from her. If Opal was made uneasy, she showed no sign of it.

"Whatever for?" he wondered, his tone dark and patronizing as he slowly approached her. She took some steps back to match his own and replied,

"Kaori suggested that I may have damaged your ego. As a performer I realize that an ego is essential to your job. I also know that stars tend to hate being doted on, I merely–

"Shhh." he hushed. "Shhh... All of a sudden your tone has changed. Do you feel threatened by me?"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Killian–

"Call me Stefan–

"Mr._ Killian_, I'll make my way out now–

"Mmm I smelt the fear in that one." All was silent for a moment, a moment breached by flight. Opal turned to run, only to be wrenched back by the arm. Her eyes flew around frantically, but Adrian was no where to be found. She struggled against his hold, beating at his fist clenched over her wrist. "You _are _afraid." he observed in a sing songy voice.

"Let me go, or I shall scream, Mr. Killian."

"Again with the Mr. Killian? Are we not friends, my dove?"

"Does she know?"

"Hmm?"

"Does she know that you're–

"Mad? I dare say, no."

"You're not mad. That's just a fancy excuse you hide behind–let me go!" Try as she might, she could not twist free.

"Not mad?" he chuckled. "Then pray tell, what am I?" Opal crouched low, as if in defeat, only to spring up and above Stefan. He release her wrist, knowing it pointless to hold on, and took hold of her ankle. She hurtled towards the ground, landing awkwardly on her hands and one knee, the other still suspended in the air, and then, with an almost in human strength, kicked her captured leg down. Stefan crashed to the ground behind her with a surprised grunt and unconsciously released her. Opal scuttled backwards a few feet and sat, panting, golden eyes sharp.

"An egotistical sadist." He gazed up at her through his eyelashes, like a cat eyeing particularly elusive prey. _What is she?_ As if in response to his question, he saw mites of glow settle around her in the same manner a light snowfall might.

"Ahh.." he sighed as he stood. "A muse on the Fool's errand are you?" She blinked, unsure, but as understanding seeped burnished into her eyes, his crazed smirk grew to a Cheshire cat grin. "Well then, sing for me, Mnemosyne."

-Author's Note: Sorry this update took so long guys. There were a whole bunch of plot nuances that I had to work out. Hoped you like it! Review and tell me what you think.


	4. The Decent of Ares, The Entrance of Mars

Author's Note:

Sorry this update took so long guys. There were a whole bunch of plot nuances that I had to work out. Hoped you like it! Review and tell me what you think.

I should have done this earlier but thank you to Firey Koneko for reviewing! Your words are really encouraging.

I hope all my readers have started to notice the two different chapter titles (for each chapter) That eventually comes into play so pay attention!

Also as a warning this chapter enters T+-M territory with suggestive themes and implied sexual violence.

Chapter 4: The Amazing Kaleido Kings!

Kaori awoke in a cold sweat. She glanced around the dark room, unsure of what could possibly have woken her, until she heard the soft knock again. She glanced at her alarm clock, taking in the glaring 2:30, and groaned.  
"Who...and at this time of night?" she mumbled angrily. She fell out of her bed and slouched to the door. Cracking it open just a bit, she beheld Marion, a too bright smile plastered on her face. With an "Ungh..." she almost closed the door again.  
"Ah, ah, ahhhh..." Marion teased sticking her arm through to keep it open. "Training. Now. Move it."  
"Got it. Moving." she grumbled sleepily. Kaori left the door open and struggled into her shorts, stretching a good bit to wake herself up and to make up for not doing so after her unexpected training run with Opal. Speaking of which...  
"What's taking you so long!" Marion hissed. Kaori broke off that train of thought and jogged out of her room, tapping on her shoes by the door.  
"It sure took you." Marion teased as she broke into a steady jog beside Kaori. Kaori watched out of the corner of her eye, watched her as she brushed back wisps of cotton candy blonde hair, and rolled her eyes.  
"Race you to the trapeze!"

It was those words that Adrian awoke to. He sat up in his bed and roughly ran his hand through his now short silver hair.  
"Who...?" His eyes unsteadily fell upon the silver paneled clock bleeping from the other side of the room, to which he rose slowly.  
"Kaori!" he heard a familiar voice call. His breath stopped short. _Marion?_ He stumbled to his window, his body not quite following his mind's commands, and stopped to stare dazedly down at Akibara Kaori. She was obviously tired, he could tell from the dull way her crimson eyes gleamed with semi consciousness. He found it hard to believe, though, that she wasn't leaping about with yipping squeals of delight.  
"Maybe she really isn't a morning person." The thought brought something touching amusement to him until dread's icy fingers gripped him; the Fool was nowhere to be found. _The Fool should always be with his chosen–regardless of whether that chosen one could see him_–was he losing the ability to see? Was there another chosen? _The Fool had made it abundantly clear that he had chosen Akibara...how could there be another? _Maybe he really just couldn't see Fool. "Damnit." He rolled into something vaguely presentable and fled his room. The Fool must be found.

Sora Naegino stretched in the tangle of sheets that was her bed and let out a warm mumble of pleasure as generous kisses swam over her collarbone. Upon their reaching a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear and right along her jaw-line, she let out something short of a squeal.  
"Oh not the spot, Leon." The response was a dark chuckle as his lips finished their morning rounds.  
"Morning, love."  
"Already?" She gave him a pout that smacked of a young Sora, a Sora from before his meeting her, one he was still trying to uncover.  
"Not if you close your eyes."

She giggled at that as he ran a thumb along a cheekbone, crushing her to him as he did so.  
"Sarcasm'll get you nowhere." Leon Oswald's silver blue eyes lit as they widened in mock surprise.  
"Eh? I happen to remember charming a certain Odette with this very same sarcasm."  
"Leon!"  
"Mmmm?" he mumbled sleepily. The warmth of their bed was entirely too pleasant–and he had a meeting soon. Glancing at his wristwatch, a contraption cast in rose gold, a result of Sora's unhealthy love of anything pinkish, he uttered a barely audible "Blast." Stealing a last, long kiss from a surprised, though no doubt placated Sora, he rose snapping a crisp white blouse off a nearby chair. Sora rose, the warm sheets pulled loosely around her.  
"What is the next production, anyway?" Hardly able to resist he caught her lips again as he hurriedly buckled his belt. He pulled away only after the belt hung securely at his hips, though this took him longer than buttoning his shirt had. A tricky thing belts were.  
"Hamlet." was his simple reply as he snatched up a clean cut blazer and disappeared as if he had never been.  
"Bye, love." Sora mumbled absently.

As his driver pulled up to the Kaleido stage complex, Yuri Killian glanced at his watch. The indicated three o'clock did nothing to help him forget his throbbing headache, or to quell the incessant yawn that threatened to overtake him. Regardless, he put up a cool front as the driver opened the door, exposing him to the barely glinting sun.  
"I shall return at the designated time, Mr. Killian." Yuri nodded his approval and steeled himself for what would no doubt be a tense meeting. This would be his first entrance as stockholder representative and as Mr. Kenneth's successor; so to speak, he would take upon himself the role of producer. With the hard headed Leon and indecisive Ken, the morning would be long and trying.  
"What's this about you not being a morning person, eh?" came a familiar voice. Uncharacteristically confused, Yuri glanced around for the source of the commotion. What he found was a spiraling ball of bouncing energy with crimson eyes. The girl landed with an impressive spin, less elegant than she perhaps would have liked. "Kaori!" came the voice again. _Marion Benigni_, he thought with some humor. That was who the voice belonged to. _But why so early?_ If Yuri recalled correctly, and he always did, Marion usually liked her beauty rest. He glanced at his watch again. It was still early no matter which way he looked at it; early for him and undoubtedly too early for Marion. _The girl, _insisted a small voice in his head. Blinking at the now growing sun, Yuri regarded the warping ball of energy he had initially dismissed. What he saw was something that, even with his second glance, he had not immediately recognized, a simple existence he had been waiting to see for a good fifteen years, some_one_ that he had needed to see to believe in what was now an unpromising future for Kaleido stage. He had not dared to hope, but accepted her readily nonetheless: a dreamer. Merely watching her roll her eyes at the approaching Marion sent his curiosity rampant. _Who was she?  
_"Well, well, Marion." he called out before he could stop himself. The spiral was almost instantly still, her curiosity giving her the appearance of a prettily tranquil thing. _Interesting..._  
"Yuri!" cried an astonished Marion. "W-what're you-I mean why so-  
"You look fine, love." Yuri chuckled as cheerily as three o'clock in the morning permitted him, which admittedly wasn't very. Marion's honey eyes narrowed in a satisfied smile.  
"Well, thank you very much-  
"Yes, the very image of the blushing bride-I heard the good news! Congratulations." His genuine pleasure must have surprised her, or so her expression suggested. She returned his handshake with a wordless sunbeam smile and couldn't quite bring herself to do anything else. With wry understanding, Yuri changed the subject. "And this is?" Kaori blinked for what must have been the first time since seeing Yuri Killian.  
"Oh! Um...sorry...uh Kaori Akibara...um...I'm sorry this must seem extremely rude but...are you by any chance Stefan's father?"  
Yuri's eyes widened and then noticeably darkened at that. For a moment he said nothing at all.  
"How do you know my son?" Kaori didn't miss a beat.  
"I met him in Japan and we became really good friends. He's sort of like a brother I never had-and helps keep me motivated here." She bowed with that explanation and continued, "thank you for raising him so well. It's because of you and Layla-sama that Stefan has been able to help me catch sight of my dream." Her disturbing use of the present tense took a back seat to her mention of a dream.  
"W-well...Kaori what is this dream of yours? It must be very important to you." Yuri knew that the tone he was using was patronizing, as if he were talking to a child, but as had been the case with another special dreamer in his life, he was a bit bewildered. Kaori on the other hand didn't seem to mind.  
"To be a Kaleido star." She said it simply, as if an "of course" should follow those words and Yuri didn't know if he should be amused or severely concerned. To dream was one thing but this... Did she have any idea what she was doing? What forces she was messing with? Could she even see the Fool? The look Marion gave him told Yuri to keep his opinions to himself. As a result, he tempered the incredulous look that threatened to cross his face.  
"I honestly wish you luck in that endeavor...that road is not an easy one."  
Kaori's smile was graceless. "I honestly couldn't have it any other way."  
He returned her grin, unsurprised as an idea occurred to him.  
"What do you know of the play Hamlet, Miss. Akibara?" Yuri watched her stance relax as she seemed to lean back into thin air. She closed her eyes thoughtfully.  
"Do you want the sparknotes version, or my opinion?"  
Yuri barely managed to keep what would have been considered a rare spurt of explosive laughter at bay.  
"An opinion, if you please."  
"Kaori's fine, and if you ask me Hamlet was a whiny, emotional fob of a royal nut. Reminds me a lot of Adrian." Her smugness was priceless.  
"Adrian...you don't say. I thought most ladies your age found him charming."  
"Check back with me in the next ice age. I'm sure being senile will slightly better my humble opinion of him."  
"Oh, Hamlet couldn't be all that bad."  
Kaori blinked, taking in his reversal and what might have been a joke.  
"Well, he has his redeeming qualities."  
"Hamlet or Adrian?" Now he was just teasing.  
"_Both_ of our princes cannot be completely helpless." She insisted playing along  
"Oh?"  
Her grin faded as her gaze seemed to swoop inwards. "Both of our princes are brilliant, you can see it in their stances, in their words. But both of our princes carry a heavy burden, one that they've both had to carry out alone. Oh sure there's Horatio to comfort and occasionally guide, to remind of the true goal but...alone...that is the nature of our princes...tragically...lonely isn't it? They must be cold to protect those for which the burden is carried...but also to protect their own hearts." Kaori blinked then and caught Yuri's spellbound gaze. "I think its madness really...but there's something wrong and beautiful about that madness; it's warped and twisted- something I can't quite fully express, but that's what plays are for, ne?"  
Yuri Killian let out a small gasp as his body remembered how to breathe. "Y-yes of course. That's what plays are for." Kaori smiled, for all the world sunshine and ray beams but Yuri suspected that somewhere in that narrative a third prince had joined the bunch. The new dreamer was not as pure as Sora had been. What this meant for her, he could not say. Perhaps her hidden, darkly glinting scars and the pragmaticality that had resulted would save her the pain Sora had needed to grow. But if her story followed the rules of this world, her flaws would damn her, just the same. He smiled down at her nonetheless, ignoring how very small she looked in her bravado; how very fragile she looked. Perhaps it was cruel to let her follow this path, but he would do so regardless. It was for the good of Kaleido Stage, and he was sure Marion had decided so as well. The best they could do was prepare her. "Well I have a meeting to get to, Kaori." He patted her head with a rougeish grin and made his way past her refusing to meet Marion's peering eyes.

"So is daddy Hamlet?" asked an adorably inquisitive Kate.  
"Haha, no honey. Daddy's going to go meet with Uncle Leon and Uncle Yuri to choose Hamlet." Kate's lips formed an unspoken "oh" as Anna cut in, her voice low and denoting some sort of importance.  
"Do we have an Orphelia?"  
Ken let out a heavy sigh as he fastened his shoe buckle, appreciating the groan of the worn leather.  
"Marion is all wrong for the part, and she knows it. She's just...too...  
"She's getting married soon, hardly the image of a blushing maiden in her teens. She's too old for the part...though I hate to say it."  
Ken's smile was tired, his eyes lit in stale apology. "You're merciless, Ana."  
She raised a confused eyebrow. "But really...we're the merciless ones, aren't we?" The apology seeped from his eyes into his bones; she saw it in his stance as he stood. Ken's eyes darkened then. "What have we done...what have we done to her dream?" Ana's caramel eyes warmed as she reached a hand out to him, only to let it fall. The weight of his responsibilities crushed him now: he was no longer the man he had once been. Ken had made a choice long ago, between Sora and the system; he had chosen the system. Somewhere in her heart though, Ana knew they all had.  
"Papa?" Ken blinked out of his trance in time to hide his troubled gaze from his daughter.

"Up we go honey."

"Yay, yay!" she squealed. She leapt onto her father, totally unaware of his fatigue, and waited patiently for him to settle her on his shoulders.

"You ready hun?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Alright, onwards!" Ana walked beside him, index finger caught by Kate's little hand, and shot concerned glances at her husband every once in a while. He needed a vacation. With a gentle smile she planted a kiss on Kate's palm. She would surprise him tonight then. It wasn't a vacation, but it _had_ been a while since she's seduced the hapless Ken Robbins.

She sat with one leg out stretched and the other propped up as a rest for her elbow. Hunched over, Opal Allen resisted the urge to break. Her long spill of dark hair pooled between her thighs and to the floor as she sat against a wall, steadying herself. She had not left this place. Not since the night before.

"_This isn't the body of a performer._"

Her left eye visibly twitched.

_He sat atop her, straddling her hips. Jewel green eyes had taken on a gloating gleam._

She curled in on herself, hugging her knees and supporting her back against the wall.

_Hands and teeth roamed._

Her skin was set a-crawl.

_She shrieked, utterly humiliated, tears streaming down her face. Teeth at her collarbone._

Opal shuddered again.

"_What you have here, my Muse…_

Her fingers brushed across her bruised collar. With a slight grimace she ducked her head down again.

_Is a pleasure machine…" He voiced low, in her ear._

"Stop it."

"_See how you _inspire_ me?" _

"Stop it!"

_She let out an anguished groan. "Ah, there it is. Sing louder muse…"_

"No."

"_Alas what a sadist you make of me."_

"Muse." Opal blinked into awareness to behold the glittering form of the Fool. She gazed weakly through her lashes at him, too sore to risk raising her head. His face tightened in uncharacteristic empathy.

"Did you mean for this to happen? For him to—

"I…I am sorry…"

Opal's head sunk back to her knees as she stilled another quaking fit.

"Oh my dear, Mnemosyne…

"Please don't, Fool."

The Fool sighed, taking in a deep breath before voicing his thoughts further.

"The path I have set you on is a cruel one…I am so very sorry." When she did not respond, the spirit tried again. "Opal?" She raised her head enough to barely glimpse him from beyond her veil of hair. "Opal I tell you this now to be kind: You cannot hate him." Her golden eyes flashed then.

"And why the hell not?" she snapped. Fool winced, and then glided to a spot in the air before her, taking Opal's cheek in one small hand.

"Because it will destroy you. Your hate will consume and destroy you…until you are just as he is—

"A lunatic, monster—

"Yes. Yes, all those things and worse." His voice hummed in a sort of soothing way that Opal could not resist. She relaxed, if only slightly, allowing her quivering anger to subside to reason. "You will become a hypocrite."

"I almost don't care."

"Almost. And that is the difference between you two." There was a silence as Opal digested his words.

"Fool…did…did you know Stefan Killian?"

"He is the product of the last Shattering."

"But the glass-scape still stands!" she hissed in an astonished whisper.

"Yes."

"Oh. Then…"

"Yes Opal?"

"So…so he could see you? It's a pity you didn't blind him to you after that failure." She breathed, voice laced with bitterness.

"Pity?" His gaze was disappointed in her. "It was pity that stayed my hand, Mnemosyne. You will see that before the end."

"Not likely." She muttered under her breath.

The Fool's gaze grew glassy. "That is the key to everything…The Shattering awaits only your understanding, Muse." Opal mustered up a smile.

"Cryptic as always. You're so useless sometimes, Fool." The Fool's smile deepened.

"You are not the first to have told me so."

...

"The obvious choice for Hamlet is Adrian."

Rosetta raised an eyebrow at Leon's declaration.

"I see no reason for Hamlet to have to be played by a man." Ken offered catching Rosetta's gaze.

"So then who do you suggest?" Leon sighed through gritted teeth.

Ken sighed, "I—

"What is your concern, Ken." Yuri interrupted. "I know you wouldn't shut down a theory without a reason."

Ken regarded Yuri carefully then looking to Leon he continued, "I'm not sure if Adrian is at the level of emotional maturity needed to fully understand this character." He watched Leon's eyes harden dangerously and quickly added, "His skills are superb Leon, please don't misunderstand …it's merely that—

"We understand, Ken. Thank you. Perhaps if we team him up with someone who can challenge him with that..?"

"That was sly of you Rosetta. So we come to Horatio. Who shall he be then?" Yuri chuckled. Rosetta turned a crystal shade of crimson.

"I only meant to say that Adrian's lack doesn't need to be the be all and end all of the matter. If anything Horatio understands Hamlet better than Hamlet may understand himself. We should be most worried about selecting him." Her statement was met with silence.

"Ah. You may have something there, Rosetta." Ken sighed. "When you think about it that way…I suppose I have no problem with selecting Adrian as Hamlet…as long as we have a strong Horatio."

"Well Yuri? What do you think?" Leon snapped, though not as harshly as he would have liked. He could tell when that man's mind was elsewhere. It was elsewhere. Yuri blinked with a shake of his head. But rather than looking abashed, a slow smile crept onto his face.

"A strong Horatio, hmm? Most importantly this performer would have to understand the nature of Hamlet's loneliness, don't you agree?"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Get to the point Killian. If you have a plan spit it out." If not for the small pleased grin barely dawning on Leon's face, Ken would have had to intervene.

"I wonder…

"Oh come _on_ Yuri." Rosetta sighed.

The culprit laughed outright and sat up in his chair leaning towards the board table for emphasis.

"My candidate for Horatio is Kaori Akibara."

Another silence.

"Who?"


End file.
